The present invention relates to a radiator fin formed by sintering operation, which produces better heat conductive efficiency and great heat dissipation.
Nowadays, with the rapid development of computing industry, the microprocessor chips and heat-generated electronic elements become less and less in size, but produce more and more heat in operation. In order to effectively dissipate the heat generated to the atmosphere so as to maintain the allowable temperature for the electronic elements to work in, a larger radiator fin is normally required to be attached on the surface of the electronic element to enhance its heat dissipation capability. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the prior art of the radiator fin is composed of a base board 10a and a radiator fin 20a, where the base board 10a is made of copper material and the radiator fin 20a is a copper sheet. The radiator fin 20a is rolled into continuous rectangles to form a hollow grille with multiple fins. The radiator fin 20a is bound with the thermal conductive glue 30a (as shown in FIG. 1) or welded onto the base board 10a to form an integrated assembly. The complete radiator fin assembly is further placed on the microprocessor chip and the heat generating electronic elements to help dissipate the resultant heat.
However, it is a well-known fact that there produces a thermal resistance between the base board 10a and the radiator fin 20a on the prior art of the radiator fin. It implies that the heat generated by the heat-generating elements is not significantly dissipated through the base board 10a to the radiator fin 20a. The low thermal conductivity can never satisfy the working circumstance in the computer industry.
Viewing from the above statement, practically it is obvious that there leaves a big room for improving the inconvenience and defects now existing on the prior art of the radiator fin.
For this reason, the inventor has devoted immense efforts to the research and development with theoretical application on the radiator fin and come up with this invention.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an appropriate method where the sintering technology is employed to form the radiator fin which is further clamped into the base board to become an integral assembly with the least interface thermal resistance existing between the base board and the radiator fin, the heat generated from the heat-generating electronic elements can be easily and thoroughly dissipated from the base board to the radiator fin. It offers better thermal conductivity and greater heat dissipation.
To attain the aforesaid object, the present invention provides the employment of sinter technology to form the radiator fin, including a base board by the powder metallurgical formation and a radiator fin by press-rolling metal sheet. The base board has a plurality of equidistant trenches on the surface. The radiator fin is bent into continuous rectangles in the form of a hollow grille with multiple fins. The bottom segment of the radiator fin is milled into a slot to be fitted into the trench of the base board. In the sintering operation, the material of the base board presents a shrinkage, and the gap of the trench will be reduced considerably in size, just good enough to hold the radiator fin firmly in place and the radiator fin and the base board are therefore integrated. If the base board and the radiator fin are made of the same metal material, they will become an integral part after the sintering operation.